peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 January 1998 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-01-29 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello there boys and girls, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS, and to start the programme this week, the new single from...." *John patents his device for curing "recalcitrant CDs." *The label for the Devo track triggers a memory of a frat film, the title of which Peel cannot recall, where one of the songs is called You're My Boojum. The film in question is Rally Round The Flag, Boys (1958) and the 'song' can be viewed here. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Urusei Yatsura: 'Hello Tiger (CDS)' (Ché Trading) *Twin Blade: 'Oscillate (12")' (Bees Wax) *Speedball Baby: 'Shakin' It Loose (LP-Cinéma!)' (MCA) *Avrocar: 'Screen (7")' (Earworm) :(JP: 'In case I sound a little fatigued, it's because only yesterday I had a 508-mile round trip in torrential rain from Stowmarket up to Manchester, to Liverpool and then back to Stowmarket to deliver my two senior children back to their universities and take all of their belongings along as well, because quite clearly they can't leave them there during the holidays because, according to the authorities anyway, their little rooms will immediately fill with armed 10 year-olds who'll swipe everything that's worth swiping and a lot more besides. Probably true, actually, regrettably.') *Bette Davis & The Balconettes: 'God Of Hate (7"-Celebrity Fuckers)' (Slampt) *Substance: 'Sonic (12"-Sonic Experiments Vol. 1)' (Breakbeat Culture) Announced by John as Markee Substance. *Fall: 'Impression Of J. Temperance (LP-Grotesque)' (Rough Trade) *Gringo: 'In Heaven You'll Never Grow Old (CD-Combine)' (Pravda) *...And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: 'Fake Fake Eyes (LP-...And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead)' (Trance Syndicate) :(JP: 'A little retro, you may be thinking? But we seem to live in a retro world, you know, said he meaninglessly.') *Indian Ropeman: 'Somebody Came Shooting (Compilation CD-Brassic Beats Volume 3)' (Skint) John tries to play this four times, finally resorting to wiping it on his trousers to get it to work. He promises to relate the composition of said clothing, so... :(JP: '65% polyester, 35% cotton, that's what me trousers are made of. I had to take 'em off to look at 'em and just hope that nobody comes in, quite clearly, otherwise they'll wonder what's going on.') *Chet Poison Ivy: 'Poo Poo Man (Compilation CD-Pow City! FABulous Shakers Soul Party)' (not on label) *Six By Seven: '88-92-96 (12")' (Mantra Recordings) *Lee Perry: 'Roast Fish & Corn Bread (7")' (Island) *''news - edited out'' *Inter: 'Happy Ending (CDS)' (Pet Sounds) *Buckfunk 3000: 'Panic Button (2xLP-First Class Ticket To Telos)' (Language) *High Fidelity: 'Sick Of It All (2x Compilation 7"-Dark Side of The Raccoon)' (Fierce Panda) *Pépé Kallé: 'Roger Milla (12")' (Stern's Africa) For some reason, John calls this Mamuvo. *Ruins: 'Eccentric Ditch (CD-Refusal Fossil)' (Skin Graft) *Skynet: 'Violent Extremes (12")' (Audio Blueprint) *Devo: 'Jocko Homo (7")' (Booji Boy) *Rudolf Rocker: 'Samba Suit (CD-The Exotic Sounds Of Rudolf Rocker)' (Mook) *Medatators: 'Soul Fight Busty Top A Pop (7")' (Escort) Part of a 58th birthday present for JP from a listener. *Last Disco Superstars: 'Theme...(2x12")' (Grow!) *Ten Benson: 'The Claw (7")' (Deceptive) *Kinks: See My Friends (album - Sunny Afternoon) Marble Arch MAL 716 *Blanche: 'Danke Radio (12"-Mit Links)' (Draft Recordings) File ;Name *Peel Show 1998-01-29 (BFBS) ;Length *01:53:47 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes